dont cha haruhi
by Eatha Alice Nari Nights
Summary: song fic the host club hates haruhi's boyfriend and will do what it takes o get her back but i think they went a little over dont you think? rnr


The host club started getting jeouluse of haruhi's "boyfriend" they started to get annoyed with him ssssoooooo they started taking matters into their own hands starting off with who else but Tamaki saw the perfect moment and looked around at the other hosts and they all nodded

Tamaki/mori: OK (ahh)  
honey/mori: Yeah (ahh)  
kaoru: Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
twins/mori: Ladies let's go (uhh)  
hikaru: Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
honey: Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
kyoya: Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh guys what are you doing?" haruhi asked why looking around confused "and kyoya since when did you sing?!"

tamaki: Ya see this shit get hot  
hikaru: Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
kaoru: Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
twins: Prowl for the best chick  
honey/mori: Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
kaoru: Slow banging Shorty like a belly dancer with it  
tamaki: Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
kyoya: No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
mori: Gimme the number  
tamaki: But make sure you call before you leave

"Guys? When did you even start singing I know tamaki always had but whoa wait what happened to the host club room? Guys what are you doing!?" she watched as the guys were starting to dance

hikaru/ tamaki: I know you like me (I know you like me)  
honey/kaoru: I know you do (I know you do)  
kyoya/mori: That's why whenever I come around he's all over you (he's all over you)  
twins: I know you want it (I know you want it)  
honey/tamaki: It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
mori: And in the back of your mind  
hikaru/kyoya: I know you should be on with me (babe)

Haruhi sees her boyfriend all over her and their on a "date" and the rest of the host club is with her trying to convince her out of it

"Haruhi trust us on what we are trying to say and you should understand it at the end of all this" kyoya told her with a kiss on the cheek

Hikaru: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me?  
Kaoru: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me?  
Tamaki: Don't cha?  
Honey: Don't cha?  
Kyoya: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me?  
Honey: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me?  
Mori: Don't cha?  
Hikaru: Don't cha?

"Haruhi what's happening here?" haruhi's boyfriend Alex asked kind of pissed off "I honestly have no fuckin clue" haruhi said confused

mori/tamaki: Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
twins: Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
honey: 'Cause if it ain't love  
kyoya: It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
hikaru: Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
honey: You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
mori: See I don't care  
all the boys: But I know he ain't gonna wanna share

they start danicing with haruhi and trying not to kill her "boyfriend" she looks up at kyoya and whisper's are you guys trying to tell me he's no good?" kyoya nods and smiles and lets go of her

Honey: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was cute like me?  
Hikaru: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me?  
Mori: Don't cha?  
Kaoru: Don't cha?  
Kyoya: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me?  
Tamaki: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me?  
Twins: Don't cha?  
Kyoya: Don't cha?

With kyoya again "haruhi break up with him date one of us instead of a dike like him" kyoya wink and let go of her again and she was with hikaru who told her almost the same thing

Tamaki: OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
hikaru: Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)

"Alex I'm sorry but it's over they are right I could do better than you ever" she smiled then walked away

Kaoru: Well let me get straight to it  
honey: Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
mori: It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
"oh no you don't" grabs haruhi "you not leaving me just because they are telling you so

Alex: If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish

"leave haru-chan alone" honey yelled as everyone pulled him off haruhi

Kyoya: Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
tamaki: Tryna put it on me till my balls black an bluish

"Tamaki!" they all yelled "what its part of the song

twins: Ya wanna play with ah playa girl then play on  
all the host club boys:

Strip out the Chanel  
and leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
you're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum

haruhi looks at the boys then walks over and kisses them all then smiles and walks away as they all fall to the ground from the kiss but kyoya who just stands there smiling  
*my my my haruhi got the earge to kiss people I see" a smirk shows on his face as he watches her leave


End file.
